chatbotfandomcom-20200213-history
JobCandidateNegotiationBid.txt
These sentences were created by Amazon Mechanical Turkers using this external question. They were semi-automatically converted to wiki format. They can be used as inputs to automatic classifiers. :/* class=ac.biu.nlp.nlp.textcategorization.SVMPerfTextCategorizerOnWiki */ :/* hashsize=1000 */ :/* features=3-letters */ JobDescription:Programmer | LeasedCar:No agreement | WorkingHours:9 hrs | PromotionPossibilities:Fast promotion track | Salary:20,000 dollars | PensionFund:10 percent | * Dear employer, Since I have been hired for Programmer position with your company, let me introduce several points regarding my employment. I expect to receive a monthly salary of 20,000 dollars. I will not be needing a leased car, so we don't need to make arrangements for such. I also expect you to make 10 percent contributions to my pension fund. I would like to define my promotion possibilities which would place me on a fast promotion track. My daily commitments on this position should be limited to 9 hours per day. WorkingHours:8 hrs/day | PensionFund:No agreement | PromotionPossibilities:Slow promotion track | LeasedCar:With leased car | JobDescription:Programmer | Salary:20,000 dollars | * Dear employer, The montly salary is o.k., J will working like a programmer, it is good to have a car, and pension fund is accessible. Working time is 8, but even and 10 hours at day... WorkingHours:8 hrs/day | Salary:$7,000 | PromotionPossibilities:No agreement | LeasedCar:No agreement | JobDescription:Team Manager | PensionFund:No agreement | * Dear employer,Im Ivan and im 26 years old.. In the moment im in open relationship with my girlfrien.I work in company who desinged website for all food shoping.I give 30000 dolars per mounth,and i have car.This job i work 7hours. WorkingHours:9 hrs | PensionFund:10 percent | PromotionPossibilities:Fast promotion track | LeasedCar:No agreement | JobDescription:Programmer | Salary:20,000 dollars | * Dear employer, Thank you for accepting me into your company. As you know, I have more than 5 years of experience in tech industry and operations management to offer to your company. I managed the engineering team at Whitney Semiconductor for three years and have delivered lean supply chains, which lowered production costs by 30% and led to a 25% reduction in lead times. In addition, my expertise in technology makes me an ideal candidate for positions which require a translation of business goals into technology goals. Because of my experience, I would like to request certain conditions for my employment. My asking monthly salary is 12,000 USD, which is on par with many senior level engineers of my experience. It may seem a bit high, but someone with my experience will be able to save a company invaluable time, effort and productivity. I would also like to request a 20% pension fund as well at no more than a 10 hour work day. If these conditions seem satisfactory, I would love to hear from you soon. * Dear employer, I am very pleased to have been offered the position as Programmer with your firm. The intent of this letter is to clarify the conditions of my employment. It is my understanding that I will be working for a maximum of nine hours per day in this position. My monthly salary will be 20,000 dollars. As a Programmer I would very much hope to be on a fast promotion track particularly in respect of my capabilities and expertise. As it relates to a motor vehicle I would prefer no lease agreement. Once more I thank you for this opportunity and am willing to discuss the above conditions at your leisure. Thank you. Sincerely, Kimberly Kindall WorkingHours:9 hrs | Salary:20,000 dollars | PromotionPossibilities:Fast promotion track | LeasedCar:No agreement | JobDescription:Programmer | PensionFund:10 percent | * Dear employer, 20,000 USD per month is something I don't want to miss. I will be working 9 hours a day means I will feel tired. One hour break after working for 5 hours so then I can work next 4 hours after a break. There is promotion then there is courage to work harder because promotion is considered as bonus for my hard work. It will be a lot better for company performance if I don't face any inconvenience cause IT work requires focus and thinking during work. If there is any question or objection regarding my letter, let me know